


Discover

by iDiru



Series: Discover-verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Bodily Functions, Fetish, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Pee, Watersports, Wetting, handjob, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers urination, orgasms, and fetishes in the span of just a few minutes. Wouldn't you know it, that they were all related?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in an hour and a half, intermittently, at 2 am, and if I dont' post it now it won't get posted.  
> So, enjoy.

It had been difficult to find a place to make home, the moments after he left the laundry mat. He was beginning to feel the feelings of fatigue; he realized he needed to sleep.

With this thought in mind, Castiel headed off, looking for a good place to bed down for the night. But of course, there wasn’t much of a place nearby. He had not the money to check into a hotel, nor the general knowledge of how to do so.

After some miles of walking, Castiel came upon a place; an abandoned house…perfect. Well, not perfect, but it would have to do.

The house was poorly guarded; the door was easily opened. This was probably unsafe; he knew there were things after him, but sleep was important.

He headed upstairs, settling by a window, and found himself clearly illuminated by the moon and the streetlamp nearby.

The ground he laid upon was hard and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as though he had much difference before. This would be his first time sleeping a real sleep.

Sleeping was…strange. He didn’t quite understand the mechanics, but before he knew it, everything had gone dark and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

It was some time later that he began to awake, feeling a very peculiar sensation in his abdomen. A sort of burning, desperate ache low in his body. Once he was fully awake though, he found that he had gotten himself into an even more peculiar position.

One hand was between his legs, gripping tightly at his crotch while his legs were closed firmly around it.

Then there was the fairly pleasant sensation of the feeling of his hand, in that particular area. How…odd.

He shifted his hand, letting out a soft puff of air as he did so. He enjoyed the sudden movement, and it sent small jolts of pleasure up his spine. He thought that it was best not to do this now, though. He could explore these pleasures later…

At the moment, he wanted to get rid of this ache in his belly, but he wasn’t quite sure how. Perhaps sitting could ease this pain…

Carefully, he sat up, and he felt the spot in his abdomen throb heavily. He hissed lightly, finding that the change didn’t help, and dejectedly, he leaned against the nearby wall.

Waiting did not change this ache; it only made it worse. Oh, how he wanted something to ease this…

The only thing he could think of, to ease this pain, was the feeling of something pleasurable. Perhaps this was the time to explore human pleasures…

Tentatively, his hand drifted down to his cock again, rubbing against it, squeezing it lightly. Not only did it feel good, but it gave him a strange sense of security.

He allowed his head to lean back against the wall, feeling his eyes drift closed as he focused on his ministrations.

He squeezed a bit tighter, feeling an uncontrollable rush of air push from his lungs, coming out sounding almost like a whine.

The pressure in his abdomen was not leaving him, though; only getting worse. Growing stronger and stronger, but Castiel found that even though this ache was not leaving him, the pleasure he felt from touching himself there was something he desired more of.

He shifted somewhat, causing the pressure to grow tenfold, and causing a strange reaction. A peculiar, rushing, hot feeling in his member, causing him to tense up immediately, for reasons he couldn’t quite understand, but it seemed to be instinct.

It tingled and ached; made him feel desperate for things he didn’t understand, but he thought perhaps if he continued his ministrations, the desperation would diminish.

As he continued, he found his mind wandering, longing for the touch of another. He, himself, was performing such actions, but how would it feel for someone else to do it…?

 Visions danced in his head; a hand on his cock, rubbing as he was doing, doing so almost teasingly. Those hands…so, so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place them. Then, he realized, as his imaginary self glanced upwards, those hands belonged to the hunter whom he’d spent so much time with.

His imagination ran wild, running into things he never dreamed of. Never even knew could feel good, but he was thinking them…

Dean’s hands running along his thighs, chest, and waist. Roaming, trying to touch every inch of him, and God, Castiel wanted it…he wanted him to touch him so badly.

Suddenly, he felt his name upon his lips, and heard it in his ears as it slipped forth; needy and desperate.

He had begun to forget about the pressure in his abdomen before suddenly, it came to a fever pitch. As he was distracted momentarily, he began to feel an intense warmth slowly begin to drip from his cock, until it grew; growing into something more, something wider…It was wet, so wet…

He looked down, feeling his hand growing wet as he watched a dark patch start to grow steadily on his jeans. God, it was so warm, and felt so relieving… He let out a heavy breath, taking in a shaking gasp afterwards. As it continued, he gripped himself, feeling the wetness seep through his fingertips.

His body suddenly relaxed, and it was like a flood gate. It came pouring out of him, dripping down his thighs and onto the floor, beginning to create a wet puddle beneath him.

He didn’t understand why, but it felt incredible, and he was unable to suppress the soft moan that drifted from his parted lips.

Castiel soon realized just what was happening though, and he realized it was not something he should enjoy so much. He realized this is what humans called urination; and he realized, he wasn’t supposed to be doing it like this.

The act of having an accident was supposed to be shameful; and that was what he had done. He had had an accident, or rather…was having one. But unlike a normal human being; he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the warmth, the relief, the feeling of it spreading along his clothes, making them stick to him from the damp cloth.

Then there was the fact that he was doing something wrong; something dirty…He loved that he was doing it wrong…

The more and more relieved he felt, the more he felt his cock stiffening beneath his hand; twitching to life from the arousal at what he had done.

Feeling the last drops of liquid run from his member, he looked down, feeling infinitely better. He moved his hand finally, just to look at what he had done.

His jeans had grown darker in places, his lower thighs and crotch soaked with his own liquid excretions, visible by the streetlight from the window.

Beneath him was the glistening puddle, and the urine that was still dripping into it, from the wetness on his thighs.

For some reason, this was incredibly arousing.

He felt himself getting harder, and more and more aroused the longer he looked. The desire to be touched was even stronger now; he needed to feel relief, in other ways. Needed to feel the touch of his hand on his cock; bare, and wet.

Hastily, he undid his pants, his hand then delving down into the damp confines, grasping ahold of his cock. He shivered at the contact; God, just touching it skin to skin felt so much better. Opting for easier access, he pulled it from his pants, looking for just a moment.

Castiel had never really paid much attention to his genitals, and he had never really gotten a look at them.

He wasn’t quite sure what to think, other than human genitalia was fairly strange looking, but apparently touching it felt good, so he went back to his work.

Experimentally, he ran his hand along his cock, pumping it up and down in his tightened fist, slowly and curiously.

Jolts of pleasure traveled through his body, sending soft cries from his vocal chords.

His eyes closed again, and once again his mind drifted. There was Dean again, sitting there in front of him, wet from Castiel’s excretions, and h didn’t care. He was so turned on that Castiel had just pissed himself…

With the dampness of his hand, imagining Dean’s mouth suddenly surrounding his cock wasn’t so hard. His tongue bathing the flesh, licking all of that dampness away. Not even caring what it was; just loving it, being so attentive…

Suddenly, Castiel couldn’t think. There was the feeling of intense desperation in him; something building and building, and begging for relief, and he knew this time it was different. Just the pleasure ramping up, becoming more and more intense until he could barely take it anymore.

He felt himself trembling slightly, his breath caught in his throat, letting out intermittent moans that he couldn’t control.

Then there was relief; sweet, sweet relief. His mind rushing, as the maddening pleasure finally exploded into something that calmed him. He could hear the loud cry in his ears, erupting from his vocal chords in such a way that not even if he had tried would he be able to silence the noises that he made.

For a few moments, he continued to pant heavily, before glancing down, finding a white, milky liquid dripping down his fingers.

Castiel deduced that all of that fuss had been an orgasm, and it was quite enjoyable…

Oh, what a night it had been, in just a few moments.

Experiencing sleep, experiencing urination, experiencing orgasms, and evidently experiencing fetishes…

Castiel didn’t know if he’d ever get used to just how good pissing felt…


End file.
